The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Clematis of hybrid origin (Texensis Group) and will be referred to hereafter by its cultivar name ‘Zoprika’. ‘Zoprika’ is grown as an herbaceous perennial for landscape use or as a flowering potted plant for the terrace.
‘Zoprika’ is derived from an ongoing breeding program by the Inventor in his nursery in Boskoop, The Netherlands. The goal of the selection was to select a hardy climber with uniquely colored flowers that could be grown for different purposes in the garden. ‘Zoprika’ was selected as a single unique plant in 2006 and arose from a controlled cross made in 2003 between unnamed plants from the breeding program; the female parent designated as No. 19990039 and the male parent designated as No. 19970052.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar was first accomplished by internodial stem cuttings under the direction of the Inventor in Boskoop, The Netherlands in 2006. The characteristics of this cultivar have been determined to be stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.